


Twin Time

by Lumendea



Series: Timey Wimey Stuff [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose, both times deal with their bundles of trouble. A short fluffy part of the Timey Wimey... Stuff series or can be read on it's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Time

Twin Time

by Lumendea

 

Disclaimer: I do know own Doctor Who and I only take enjoyment from the writing of this story.

 

AN: Part of the Timey Wimey.... Stuff series, just a cute one shot.

 

………..Future Time…………

 

The sound of crashes in the distance woke Rose Tyler from a deep sleep. The last bits of whatever she might have been dreaming vanished. Slowly she pried her eyes open and looked beside her in the bed, not surprised that her Time Lord husband was missing.

 

Mister-Superior-Species-That-Doesn’t-Require-as-Much-Sleep-As- Humans was no doubt off in the console room fiddling with the TARDIS. At that thought she paused listening for the source of the noise she had come to know as ‘something being taken apart’ crashes. It was sad in a way she realized that she had to be concerned about such things to the point of giving them names in her own mind. None the less, she sighed and tossed back the duvet, pulling on her dressing gown. The source of the noise was one of the twins’ rooms. They tended to switch whose room they did their experiments and crazy projects in every month or so.

 

Slipping into her shoes, Rose ran a brush through her hair and stepped into the TARDIS hall, walking across to the children’s main room. She smiled in relief when she opened the door, usually the floor was a minefield of anything and everything but this morning it was fairly tidy. A few toys of Sammy’s could be seen piled in one corner along with one his blankets for a nap or two.

 

Pausing, Rose glanced in on her infant daughter Diana who was sucking on her thumb while the star mobile above her crib turned and played a soft tune. In the next room was her son Sammy who was tightly curled around his teddy bear, “Teddy of TARDIS.” Smiling, Rose closed both doors and peeked into James room to see her son spread almost sideways on his bed and still sound asleep. A lecture from the University of Berit was playing in the background. Biting her lip to keep from chuckling she shook her head and closed the door. He was so put together when he was awake, but in his sleep in resembled all other seven-year-old boys.

 

Bracing herself, Rose sighed and nodded bravely before she approached the twins’ rooms as another crash was heard. She flinched amazed that her other children hadn’t been woken up by the noise yet. Perhaps they’d simply become used to it, or maybe thanks to their father’s genetics it came off to them as pleasant background noise.

 

Sighing and putting on her Mum face Rose opened Alex’s door ready to tell her son off for making so much noise so early. She froze as she spotted her husband sitting on the floor among spare parts fully dressed, leaning over a small cube with his eldest son and daughter still in their night clothes. With the sonic screwdriver in his hand, glasses on and an intense look of concentration, he looked ready to tackle any problem.

 

Rose leaned against the door frame, unnoticed by them as Alex leaned over next to his father, his face an exact copy of his dad’s. Abby moved closer to the cube and touch a small red button on the side, her face fell as nothing happened. Without a word her father took her hand, placed the sonic screwdriver in it and pointed to something Rose couldn’t see. Giving his little girl a warm smile, he nodded to her. Abby returned the smile and turned on the sonic screwdriver for a moment. Nodding to Alex, the Doctor turned the cube to him so the button was on his side. Grinning, Alex pushed the button and a moment later the top opened and multi colored lights shot out casting a strange glow over the room. The twins hugged their father tightly who pulled them closer as they watched the light show in front of them.

 

 

Rose smiled as the Doctor noticed her watching them and grinned at her in return. He didn’t say anything as he looked down at the two happy children in his arms before looking back at her. Nodding to him, Rose smiled silently telling him that she loved him, loved their twins and that he didn’t have to say anything at all.

 

……….Present Time…………..

 

The alarm of her cell phone startled Rose from her inner musings, making her jump off the bathroom counter. Fisting her hands, she reminded herself to breathe as she approached her target on the other side of the room. Then she chickened out and froze for a moment before she turned away with a sigh. There was too much in her head, too many little voices nagging at her that she couldn’t just shake off. Taking a deep breath, she straightened up and turned back toward it.

 

“I can handle this. I’m married to an alien who thinks a good date is a revolution with lots of explosions and factions,” Rose told herself sternly and with that thought in mind Rose Tyler picked up the white stick and paled.

 

An insistent knocking on the door brought her out of her thoughts who knew how much later.

 

“Rose you’ve been in there forever. Come on we’ve landed on Yurkifgu!” the Doctor called urgently. “I have to see the Recfonica launch, I’ve only seen it twice and you’ve never it.”

 

Rose blinked at the door of the bathroom, smiling for a moment as she listened to his rambling. Opening the door, she laughed at him nervously.

 

“Only twice Doctor?” Rose teased.

 

The Doctor nodded, rocking on the balls of his feet like an overgrown child but he froze when he caught sight of what was in Rose’s hand.

 

“Rose is that . . . ?”

 

“Yeah.” She nodded nervously putting it back down on the counter before looking up into his eyes. Taking his hands, she kissed him softly before saying. “We’d better rest up. The twins are on their way.”

 

A smile overtook the Doctor’s face as he swung Rose around before kissing her happily. Rose laughed happily when he released her and set her on the floor, kneeling in front of her he touched her stomach tenderly. Spreading his palms over her stomach, the Doctor looked up at Rose still grinning ear to ear.

 

“I’m going to be a Dad . . . again.”

 

“And knowing what we know about them I’m happy you don’t need much sleep.”

 

The Doctor faked a pout and stood.

 

“Rose, these are our babies you’re talking about!”

 

“You’ve seen them Doctor so don’t even try pretending that you don’t know what I mean!”

 

“Two children versus five is a big difference.”

 

Rose smiled and shook her head before saying“I think you’ve forgotten that I handled Diana most of the time, multiply that by two.”

 

Rose crossed her arms across her chest, but was unable to keep the smile from her face. The Doctor just smiled at her for a long moment before pulling her into his arms. Rose relented and wrapped her arms around him as he smiled into her hair.

 

“I can’t wait.” Rose whispered softly to him.

 

He kissed her and replied, “Me neither Rose. Alex and Abby are on their way.”

 


End file.
